A catch basin is a basin that on one side is open to the elements, and on another side connects with a sewer or drainage system. Typically, catch basins are located at a low point in a drainage plane, for example in a park, or at a street corner, or where a street has a dip. Water from the rain, snow, or irrigation flows into the catch basin and drains through the sewer system. Normally, a catch basin is covered by a grated plate that prevents large debris, such as tree branches or garbage, to fall into the catch basin and clog the drainage system. During the cold winter months, water on or around the grated plate freezes and prevents the normal drainage of melted snow. This causes for water to accumulate and freeze over the grated plate, which poses a danger to anyone walking or driving in the affected area. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a mechanism to prevent the catch basin grate from freezing in winter.